Festival de Konoha
by OH Lover
Summary: Ultimo ano no colegial e os alunos do KHS querem mais do que apenas um diploma. Querem uma formatura com tudo o que tem direito, mas para isso terão que conviver com pessoas que não suportam. Você estaria disposto a passar por isso? – FICHAS FECHADAS –
1. Prólogo

**Festival de Konoha**

Por Moniket

**Prólogo**

No momento em que vi aqueles jovens estudantes, se transformarem de uma hora pra outra em atores amadores, para conseguir realizar seus sonhos de se formar no Konoha High School, sinceramente pensei que isso jamais iria dar certo. Afinal o que eles podiam fazer? Já, que eram apenas adolescentes em busca de uma aventura pelo desconhecido?

Não segurei mais as lagrimas, deixei-as circularem livremente por meu rosto, quando a apresentação acabou. Graças a Deus estava errada. Fiquei tão orgulhosa! Todos que estavam no auditório aplaudiram entusiasticamente, em uma demonstração de satisfação pelo lindo trabalho. Em pensar que há alguns meses atrás, não se consideravam sequer colegas de classe. Eles mostraram a maturidade que muitos adultos não tinham.

Os alunos do terceiro ano foram até o palco, se abraçaram e comemoram por terem enfim conseguido se formar dignamente e com estilo. Disparavam _flashes_ de todos os lados e eles faziam caras e bocas, poses inimagináveis em direção aos _flashes._ Todos se divertindo com a atenção evidente. Fui até eles e parabenizei cada um.

_Quem foi o idiota que disse que _esses _jovens jamais aprenderiam a ser amigáveis uns com os outros?_

**N/A: **Olá estou aqui, com essa idéia maluca. E pra quem não entendeu nada desse prólogo, vou adiantar algumas coisas. Essa historia vai falar um pouco sobre jovens formandos, que querem apenas um último ano de curtição, antes de entrar na vida adulta. Um dos objetivos é fazer "A Formatura", que irá entrar na historia e isso vai gerar muita confusão. Vai ter uns dez capítulos aproximadamente e a ficha é bem simples. A fic vai ser mais amizade do que romance, então, coloquei o quesito "Par" para o caso de eu mudar de idéia e envolver os personagens em algo mais profundo. E eu acho que só.

.

Personagens: Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, Iruka.

Estes são os personagens e se eu esqueci algum, bem, no decorrer da fic aparece!

Quem quiser participar, aí está o modelo da ficha:

Nome:

Apelido:

Data de Nascimento:

Idade:

Aparência: (Nada perfeito demais, por favor.)

Personalidade:

Historia de Vida: (Falar sobre família, paixões, animais de estimação, etc.)

Amigos: (Quem são seus BFF'S no Konoha High School?)

Par: (Com quem você gostaria de ficar no decorrer da fic?)

Do que gosta:

Do que não gosta:

Algo a acrescentar?

Posso alterar algo?

.

Espero que gostem e que, por favor, apertem naquele botãozinho sexy para enviar seu precioso comentário, junto com fichas. O prazo para enviá-las será de duas semanas.


	2. Apresentações

**N/A: **Olá! Bem esse capítulo, não vai ser bem um capítulo (?), é mais pra esclarecer algumas coisas da fic, tirar algumas dúvidas que tenho em relação ao personagem de vocês e as que vocês têm em relação à FDK, alem de fazer a apresentação oficial de todos. E as fichas que não foram escolhidas, eu gostaria que os autores delas lessem isso até o final, pois tenho uma surpresa! ;)

**Apresentações**

Hyuuga Hinata: tem o dom de passar despercebida, na minoria das situações. A única coisa que chama atenção em si são seus nada comuns olhos perolados. Suas roupas são duas vezes seu tamanho. Aparenta ser super calma, entretanto só quem conhece sabe que ela é toda maluquinha e fala coisas horríveis nas horas mais inapropriadas. E só se da conta de que falou besteira quando as palavras já saíram da sua boca. Tem varias amizades, mas considera apenas alguns deles como da família. Conhecida também como Garota Sorriso ou Srta. Angelical.

Haruno Sakura: conhecida por sua dupla personalidade. É uma junção bizarra de nerd com patricinha. Sempre faz de tudo para superar sua melhor amiga, Yamanaka Ino. Sua cor preferida é o rosa, logo não se assuste se no meio da multidão achar um ponto rosa brilhante. Adora descobrir os podres das pessoas com que convive, porque como sempre fala: "Isso pode ser útil em um futuro próximo". Então, muito cuidado, ela é uma patricinha, mas tem cérebro.

Yamanaka Ino: por onde passa arranca suspiros. É a típica paty. Tem um sarcasmo inigualável. Seus acessórios inseparáveis são o brilho, espelho e celular, que ela tira dos lugares mais improváveis de seu corpo. Apesar de seu jeito fresca de ser, é uma pessoa de fácil convivência. Apesar de as pessoas que a cercam, só estejam lá por interesse. Por isso um dos seus hobbies é ficar jogando indiretas para as pessoas, pra ver até onde vão as amizades.

Sabaku no Temari: com ela é assim ou você faz o que ela quer ou você faz o que ela quer. Simples, rápido e pratico! Não liga muito para o que pensam dela, o importante é ser feliz; infernizando a vida dos outros logicamente. Ama de paixão fazer com que os outros passem um King Kong em publico, pra depois ter a cara de pau de dizer: "Acidentes acontecem!"

Mtsashi Tenten: consegue manipular facilmente as pessoas, por seu jeito de menininha da mamãe. Pode ser considerada uma garota popular, por onde passa arranca suspiros. Mas simplesmente ignora. Com seus amigos vira outra pessoa, se torna mais espontânea e adora sair distribuindo conselhos. Assim como Ino, é uma garota de convivência fácil, mas tem suas barreiras, pelo mesmo motivo que a loira.

Uchiha Sasuke: um garoto insensível que tem o poder de afastar as pessoas. É um mulherengo nato, mas não podemos culpar a ele, pois as candidatas, apesar de saberem que um dia ele vai largá-las, não se intimidam, pois o que querem é status. Logo ele ta pouco se lixando, tudo não passa de um jogo de interesses, certo? Mas, bem, as pessoas que conhecem Sasuke há mais tempo, sabem que nem sempre foi assim.

Uzumaki Naruto: um garoto de sorriso fácil, sempre esta metido em confusões e brinca com a diretora de que: "Você tem um amor reprimido por mim, admita!" seguido de uma gargalhada sarcástica de Tsunade, que apenas aumenta o tempo de detenção. É cercado de pessoas, mas se sente um pouco sozinho, apesar de falar com os antigos amigos, sente que já não é a mesma coisa. Por isso, a sua forma de tentar deixar isso de lado, é estar sempre brincando com todo mundo.

Hyuuga Neji: é considerado um dos garotos mais inalcançáveis que existem no KHS. Seu jeito frio intimida bastante as pessoas e é bastante seletivo ao escolher quem será sua próxima vitima. Mas isso não o impedi de lançar seu charme a toda ala feminina. Têm bastante conhecidos, mas poucos amigos.

Inuzuka Kiba: simplesmente ignora a opinião dos outros. Faz o que quer, na hora que quer com quem quiser. Seu jeito espalhafatoso chama bastante atenção e apesar de ele ser desse jeito, muitas pessoas gostam de estar perto, pois o garoto é bastante conhecido. Todos querem status. E ser amigo de Kiba é uma boa forma de conseguir isso.

Aburame Shino: um garoto de poucas palavras. Você praticamente vai esquecer a existência dele, porém, quando abre a boca pra falar alguma coisa, sempre sai comentários inteligentes, que fazem você pensar. E ajudam bastante na hora de desespero.

Rock Lee: é bem agitado e no seu dicionário não existe a palavra "Limite". Está sempre falando sobre o "Fogo da Juventude" e o demonstrando em exagero. Adora ficar perto dos amigos. E com esse seu jeito exagerado de ser cativa as pessoas. Mas, nem sempre é levado a serio.

Sabaku no Gaara: não liga muito pras pessoas ao seu redor. Apenas algumas pessoas do seu antigo círculo de amizade que ainda conseguem arrancar algumas palavras dele. Os outros já estão até acostumados a ser ignorados pelo ruivo. Apesar da cara de paisagem, sente muita falta da pessoa que era antigamente.

Nara Shikamaru: é bastante desligado e tudo no seu mundo é problemático. Tem a mania de deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas, quando são muito tagarelas. Adora observar as nuvens. E de vez em quando pega uma detenção, por dormir em sala de aula. E o pior é que suas notas são altíssimas.

Umi Takashima: Umi é uma garota toda doce amável e afável. Tudo o que mais deseja é agradar as pessoas e ser aceita. Sua personalidade se desenvolve a partir de seus relacionamentos e dos sentimentos que lhe são espelhados. Umi só se manifesta com sua inserção ao grupo. Mas quando se trata de tomar alguma decisão, ela sofre muito, porque ela gostaria de optar, mas tem medo de desequilibrar a balança, não se conforma com a idéia de que se escolher um caminho estará abrindo mão de outro, isso é um grande defeito dela. Ela detesta injustiças. Sua personalidade desenvolve um senso estético refinado e tem uma educação bem requintada. Umi cultiva bastante a amizade, para ela todo mundo é seu amigo, mas ela sempre prefere pessoas de personalidades fortes: Pessoas que brilham. Ela pode até se sentir à vontade em locais chiques, porém, não se enganem: com os amigos, Umi tem um coração generoso e não descrimina. O que importa de verdade é a lealdade. Quando se apaixona a ordem cósmica de seu mundo desaba e ela fica ali, magnetizada e hipnotizada pela intensidade energética do amor. Umi quando está apaixonada se desdobra em atenções e carinhos, nada mais importa só o seu grande amor e sua personalidade requintada se revela como amante apaixonada e dedicada. No amor Umi não hesita em queimar as duas pontas do pavio.

Jasmine Schultzer: É animada, brincalhona e adora dar uma de "cupido", dando pitacos nos relacionamentos amorosos dos outros. Á pesar de ser extrovertida ela gosta de ter seu espaço respeitado. Odeia que invadam sua privacidade e é muito reservada em relação á assuntos muito pessoais, como as poesias que escreve e seus problemas em família.

Setsuna Labella Angi: teimosa,quando tem uma idéia na cabeça, não desiste até consegui-la, ou até dar tudo errado, pavio curto, por isso vive brigando,arranjando confusões, por causa do seu temperamento explosivo, muito inteligente, tem certa obsessão por doces (vive comendo um), rock pesado, ipod(vive escutando) e skate(vive andando num), não tem uma personalidade tão sociável, chegando ser uma garota fria e indiferente com tudo, é impontual e não respeita os horários por não gostar de ser "certinha", vive andando de skate nos corredores da escola,é muito revoltada, não tolera que mandem nela como se ela fosse uma reles empregada ou algo do tipo. Disciplina é a palavra que não consta no dicionário dela e Confusão é o sobrenome, não suporta homofobia e condena as pessoas que não respeitam a opção sexual das pessoas. PS: Não falar mal do An Cafe, ou de pessoas Otakus(pois ela é uma) perto dela,se não o coro vai comer...

Mayu Himeko: Mayu é uma garota muito inteligente e ambiciosa, sempre quando ela quer algo, ela consegue, mas sem pressa e sem estardalhaço. Sempre quando algo de ruim está acontecendo, ela percebe antes de todos. É bem paciente, comedida e resistente. Quando ela conhece alguém é sempre bem séria, mas se expressa através da sensibilidade, para ela a palavra "amizade" é bem séria, é sempre criteriosa quanto a isso, até se veste sério, tem um acentuado senso de humor. Quando é algo relacionado ao amor, é tímida ou desconfiada, sempre esconde uma afetividade apego, sensualidade e carinho, não gosta de demonstrar carinho em público, mas na intimidade ela é um deleite de envolvimento, para se apaixonar pela pessoa ou se alguém se apaixonar por ela, tem que ser no seu ritmo: Devagarzinho, conhecendo melhor, aprofundando laços de empatia, mas, prefere ser conquistada e não gosta de pessoas energéticas.

Candace Susan Benson: É sorridente e muito engraçada, não gosta de ver ninguém triste e sempre tem um bom argumento para convencer as pessoas fazerem algo que ela quer na ponta da língua, mas mesmo sendo uma boa garota sofre muito com as piadinhas constantes sobre seu peso, na frente dos outros ela finge não ligar e devolve as piadas que levou com vários insultos, mas quando fica sozinha desaba no choro e se tiver comida perto, come que nem uma louca corre para o banheiro para vomitar e continua um tempo lá até se sentir melhor.

Yamanami Susumu: é indiscreto e geralmente não conhece a palavra vergonha, fala o que tiver de falar mesmo que muitas vezes sejam apenas seus pensamentos para si mesmo. Malicioso e piadista, Susumu realmente não deixa escapar nada, não cometa deslizes ou brechas para piadinhas de segundo sentido, se ele perceber alguma, a tragédia está feita. De senso de humor imbatível, se diverte a custa dos outros com brincadeirinha e piadas, nessas horas não respeita ninguém, diversão para ele está acima de tudo. Conhecido por não ter medo de enfrentar as pessoas, só tem algumas que Susumu brinca pelas costas. Observador e atento a tudo apesar do jeito distraído. Impulsivo quando irritado, não é de pensar duas vezes. Dono de um humor tão instável que é quase imperceptível, por ter um grande senso crítico e ficar mal-humorado quando não gosta de uma situação, vai do humor ácido a comentários sérios para depois voltar para a comédia.

Kurosaki Mayumi: É uma pessoa extremamente feliz, por definição. Impulsiva, só faz o que quer, deixando pra pensar nas conseqüências depois. É arrogante ao extremo, chegando a ser rude. Tem complexo de superioridade e exige ser o centro do universo de todo mundo. Tem tendências ligeiramente sádicas e possui o dom de ignorar completamente aqueles que considera inferiores a ela.

Fanny Harvey: É animada com estilo de garota popular, sempre está bem entrosada com todos, meio patricinha e AMA moda. É alegre, um pouco metida, sempre disposta a qualquer programa com as amigas, adora estar cercada por elas, extrovertida, não tem nenhum pouco de timidez e ajuda as garotas mais tímidas a se entrosarem no grupo. Ciumenta e boa em dar foras em quem acha que merece, defende, é leal as amigas e faz de tudo para acabar com a reputação das inimigas, sendo bem cruel às vezes. Tem um sorriso meigo e uma carinha angelical, mas isso é só fachada, na verdade Fanny tem consciência de sua beleza e a usa para fazer muitos homens virarem o rosto para olhá-la, sendo bem pervertida às vezes. Boa de papo quase sempre se dá bem com todos e acha que a primeira impressão é muito importante, por isso tenta se dar bem com todos logo no início.

Hiara Takumi: Extremamente ativa Hiara adora uma boa festa. Não é de ficar sentada, aguardando as oportunidades, e opta por abrir suas próprias portas. É uma pessoa de humor um pouco sardônico ("Você realmente tem muito a fazer, como resolver a fome no mundo." / "Pensei que fosse voar, mas vejo que a mochila atrapalhou."), utilizando-se de sua observação minuciosa para dar (in)diretas a quem considera necessário. É confiável e algumas vezes prefere que não lhe contem seus segredos, simplesmente por ser complicado demais guardá-los quando vê que alguém está sofrendo por isso. Embora depositem nela muita confiança, ela própria dificilmente confia, nos outros. É justa, mas não hesita em mentir quando precisa preservar uma amizade. É espontânea, sendo amiga de muitas pessoas, mas sem fazer quaisquer esforços para se aproximar de quem não gosta. Sincera, diz o que pensa, exceto quando pensa que o outro não está pronto para ouvir a verdade. Autocrítica, sempre tenta o melhor, mas nunca considera suficiente. Orgulhosa, diversas vezes se esforça sozinha, simplesmente porque não sabe com quem pode contar. As pessoas, para ela, são tão instáveis que algumas vezes podem optar por não lhe ajudar – por isso, sempre é bom não contar com seu auxílio (nunca se sabe quando vão deixá-la na mão).

Itigo Muyame: é bastante quieta, quando chega a casa costuma se trancar em seu quarto, não dando muito trabalho ao seu pai nem a sua madrasta. Na escola, não possui muita amizades. .Muito disso se deve ao tratamento hostil de seus amigos de escola, quando ainda era criança por ser diferente dos demais. Ela se acostumou a estar sempre na defensiva, aparentando ser arrogante e metida. Quando na verdade,se mostra bastante amistosa com quem gosta, tendo sempre um característico sorriso brasileiro na boca, mesmo quando está nervosa, deixando-a com ar mais sarcástico. Para os meninos, Muyame é sexy sem saber.

Kyoya Tomoe: Tomoe é folgada, boca suja e preguiçosa. Adora tirar uma com a cara dos outros e esta sempre de bom-humor (apesar de ter o humor naturalmente acido), nada a deixa para baixo, se algo a chateia no momento seguinte ela já deixou de lado, costuma falar que a vida passa rápido de mais para se importar com tais pequenas coisas. Está sempre atrasada para a aula, e às vezes acaba dormindo durante. Em sua bolsa carrega tudo, menos o que realmente precisa. É uma pessoa naturalmente expansiva, então é fácil de relacionar a principio, mas quando não gosta de alguém fala na cara e não pensa duas vezes antes de ignorar esta. Tem o habito de dar tiradas bem pesadas seguindo de um "to brincando" que não convence muito. Faz muitas citações de filmes e livros. Não da muita bola para o colégio e suas notas são na media, principalmente em exatas, manda melhor apenas em literatura. É bem independente e sabe se virar em qualquer situação, não tendo papas na língua é raro vê-la sem graça em alguma situação.

Hashima Hikari: É uma adolescente avoada fala o que vem na cabeça, muito atrapalhada e com uma imaginação fértil, mas uma pessoa muito boa. De vez em quando se perde no meio de seus pensamentos, imaginando coisas e agindo como se aquilo fosse verdade. Facilmente se distrai com coisas bonitas. Por ser tão bobinha as pessoas gostam de sua companhia pelo simples fato de estar sempre com um sorriso radiante no rosto. É impossível magoar-se com ela. A mesma adora chatear os outros, pois nunca cala a boca, adora falar e acaba irritando as pessoas ao lado, do mesmo modo que chateia, Hikari encanta. A voz aveludada soa alta quando fala animada e geralmente ela coloca os outros em constrangimento por não conseguir sussurrar nos momentos apropriados. Adora cantar músicas alegres, barulhentas e infantis só para provocar as pessoas ao redor. É organizada e estudiosa, mas por sua falta de inteligência sempre acaba por ser a última em tudo. Apesar da agitação constante, Hikari adora ajudar as pessoas não importa se é boa ou ruim. A qualidade mais marcante em sua personalidade, também, é que ela canta e cozinha mal, por exemplo, mas se esforça por aprender. É desligada da realidade e quando ela começa a se desligar do mundo (o que acontece muitas vezes), sua boca fica aberta.

Kuran Haruka: Apesar de jovem, já viveu muita coisa e por isso, Haruka pode parecer introvertida e anti-social, afinal, não é como as outras garotas que correm atrás de namorados, vão ao shopping por puro prazer de andar ou mesmo de ser muito feminina, a explicação se deve a uma série de fatores que no fim culminaram em seu amadurecimento precoce (não sem que fosse muito imatura inicialmente). É confiante e decidida, não se importa com que estranhos pensem dela contanto que as pessoas de quem gosta a aceitem como é, geralmente não se sente a vontade com garotas da mesma idade simplesmente por não saber lidar direito com elas, tratando-as de um jeito cortês, mas distante. Com garotos por outro lado, tem muito mais afinidade, pode-se dizer até que uma enorme facilidade de entrosamento, talvez por falar com eles de igual para igual, podendo ser sarcástica, maliciosa, ou mesmo irritante com eles (como geralmente são com garotas). Resumindo, não é nenhuma donzela em perigo; é boa conselheira (não romântica, mas se acontecer de pedirem ajuda ela vai tentar) por ser um tanto quanto ponderada; apesar de não ser o divertimento em pessoa, é agradável de conversar, uma pessoa que se cativa e se deixa cativar aos poucos; e principalmente, é muito grata aos amigos e também à família. Ah, vale dizer que ninguém desejaria vê-la nervosa, apesar de ter adquirido controle de suas emoções, quando muito provocada, seus olhos podem ficar extremamente perigosos.

Shihyo Aoshi: É bem-humorado, simpático, divertido. Gosta de ser levado a sério pelas pessoas (não gosta de ser subestimado). Cultiva o chamado Savoir Vivre (o saber viver), ou seja, aproveita o máximo da vida. É muito sedutor, e um pouco complexado por sua aparência. É metódico e inteligente (possui 180 de QI). É bastante orgulhoso.

.

**N/A**: Primeiramente quero fazer alguns esclarecimentos sobre este capitulo. Eu mostrei somente os personagens que serão freqüentes na fic, os professores, diretores e outros que irão surgir, serão devidamente apresentados no decorrer da historia. E quanto às fichas que recebi, simplesmente adorei! Vocês são bastante criativos, hein? Mas não pude escolher todas, seria muita informação e eu ou os leitores ficariam confusos com tantos personagens surgindo. Mas... Resolvi fazer um pedido aos autores das fichas que não foram escolhidas. Queria pedir que deixassem que os personagens que vocês criaram pudessem fazer uma participação especial aqui. Aceitam? – bate os cílios –

E quanto aos romances que falei que poderiam ou não acontecer. Ainda não é algo certo, mas provavelmente vai haver algo, porem isso é uma historia voltada para amizade. Então, quero saber se vocês aceitam ficar sozinhos, com alguma outra ficha ou ter apenas um rolo com o personagem que indicaram. Mas, sejamos sinceros são tantos personagens que não poderei dar a devida atenção a todos se cada um tiver um romance prolongado. Fora que, aconteceria tudo rápido demais e sem sentido. Alem do que eles são adolescentes que querem curtição, o que envolve festas, brincadeiras e ficantes/peguetes. .-.

Entretanto... Enviem no mínimo umas cinco opções da sua possível metade da laranja. Contendo personagens do tio Kishi e fichas (pra quem aceitou). Com _qualquer _personagem! – pose de nice guy -

Mas _**não**_ vamos descartar a hipótese dos romances prolongados. Apesar de o mais _**provável**_ ser as paixões passageiras e muitos beijos! E prometo que vocês irão tirar ao menos uma casquinha dos babies do tio Kishi e das fichas 8D

Sei que falei que postaria depois de duas semanas, mas não vai dar pra postar dia 5, porque é meu aniversário! – bate os cílios – Então vai ser hoje mesmo. =)

O próximo capítulo saíra em breve e quem teve a paciência de ler até aqui os meus parabéns! – entrega um milhão verde – Você é muito paciente ou então estava entediado (a) o suficiente pra ficar lendo baboseiras que a autora escreve... 'HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS Brincadeiras a parte, até mais ;)


	3. Aviso

**Aviso **

**N/A:** Olá, vim aqui avisar que o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco a sair, por falta de tempo. Ultimas semanas de aulas e os professores estão deixando todo mundo louco, com o fechamento de notas e mais um monte de blábláblá! Porém, pretendo atualizar isso, pelo menos até o fim de novembro.

E bem, talvez algumas pessoas não tenham prestado muita atenção, mas coloquei no summary "FICHAS FECHADAS", pensei que tivesse ficado claro, mas vejo que deveria ter deixado o aviso aqui. Então peço desculpas às pessoas que mandaram fichas, mas não poderei, mas aceita-las.

Lembrete: Quem gostar de Twilight e quiser dar uma lida na minha nova fanfic, é só ir ao meu perfil. "Queridinha do papai" conta a história de uma adolescente que não quer que seu pai tenha relacionamentos. Até que ponto ela irá para descobrir a alma gêmea de seu adorável pai? É uma historia bastante divertida, espero que gostem.

E prometo que a próxima vez que eu aparecer aqui, será com um capitulo de verdade... Serio!


	4. Nada mais é um conto de fadas

**Festival de Konoha**

Por Moniket

**Capítulo 1: Nada mais é um conto de fadas**

Os corredores movimentados, falatórios altos, casais trocando caricias em publico, risadas, garotas comentando sobre as novidades das férias, garotos fazendo uma roda improvisada para jogar bola. Sim, isso poderia facilmente ser um dia comum, em uma escola. Mas simplesmente não era.

Aquele seria o ultimo ano da turma mais bagunceira, desunida e briguenta do Konoha High School. E os professores não conseguiam nem disfarçar a alegria que sentiam ao perceber que só teriam que agüentar aqueles inconseqüentes por mais alguns meses.

Os formandos são como em todas as escolas, os alunos mais badalados, todos querem seguir seus passos, afinal, são os mais velhos, tem mais experiência. Logo, não importa se você é desastrado, perfeito, lindo ou feio demais, desorganizado, preguiçoso... O que interessa é que você é um formando e no outro ano estará na faculdade. E todos querem ter um amigo universitário.

A turma do terceirão de 2011 sempre foi popular e acima de tudo polêmica, por seus integrantes serem espalhafatosos, chamativos, desastrados, preguiçosos, hiper-ativos e vários outros adjetivos que poderiam descrevê-los. Nunca tiveram medo de demonstrar carinho em publico, da mesma forma que nunca evitaram uma boa briga. A diretora e professores já perderam a conta de quantas vezes a maioria deles pegou uma detenção ou suspensão. Era quase rotina.

Apesar de ter fama de encrenqueira a turma era bastante respeitada e querida por todos, até pelos professores – bem lá no fundo, no fundo mesmo!

.

Assim que passou pelos portões da KHS, ouviu alguns comentários e alguns exemplares de mangá nas mãos de alguns alunos, no pátio. "Um dia, eu ainda vou conseguir ao menos uma foto da Otome Sadaharu", prometeu um garoto.

A loira apenas sorriu para em seguida soprar pra cima a franja repicada que insistia em cair nos olhos. Caminhou a passos lentos pra dentro da escola. E ouviu a chamarem:

-Ei, loira! 'Tá ignorando as amigas, bitch? – perguntou brincalhona.

Umi Takashima apenas revirou os olhos azuis escuros, virando para encarar a garota que tinha lhe chamado.

-Late, Yamanaka. – brincou.

Ino apenas empurrou de leve o ombro de Umi, acenando para um grupo de meninas que estava sentado embaixo de uma arvore. U mi sorriu tímida para o grupo, não era muito intima das duas que estavam ali.

-Ino, 'to indo pro auditório. Faltam apenas uns dez minutos pra bater a campa... Mas eu não quero ser engolida pela massa.

Ino riu do comentário e as duas se despediram com beijos na bochecha. A Yamanaka olhou em direção a duas garotas que acenavam loucamente pra ela. Mandou beijinhos no ar, fingiu estar em uma passarela e simplesmente atravessou o pátio da escola desfilando.

-Ino! Quando eu for estilista você será minha modelo particular. – provocou uma garota de cabelos azuis claros.

-Vou ter que ver na minha agenda, Fanny. – retrucou à loira.

Fanny Harvey bufou irritada. Não era muito fã do seu nome, preferia ser chamada de "Hime".

Ino olhou divertida a reação da amiga.

-Brincadeira, Hime.

-Claro, claro. – fez pouco caso do assunto. Enrolou uma mecha dos cabelos azuis claros no dedo e perguntou – E então? Onde estávamos?

-Sentadas! – Tomoe brincou, batendo seus cílios longos, contornados por delineador, que destacam a cor verde dos seus olhos.

-Calada, Kyoya! – sorriu ante a piada tosca da morena.

Ela apenas fechou a boca com uma das mãos e jogou uma chave imaginaria sobre o ombro.

Fanny cansou de ficar de alvo das brincadeiras. Resolveu entrar no jogo.

-E então, Tomo-chan? Por que resolveu nos alegrar com sua ilustre presença antes de começar as aulas? – perguntou inocente.

Tomoe fingiu procurar algo no chão, para então fingir abrir um zíper imaginário em sua boca.

Fanny revirou os olhos, enquanto Ino ria da idiotice das duas.

-Não é sempre que acontece o primeiro dia de aula no ultimo ano do colegial, bitch! – piscou. – Mas, não se acostume, não será sempre que lhes agraciarei com minha ilustre presença.

As três ouviram um gritinho e viram um ponto cor de rosa vir em sua direção.

-Estavam fazendo uma reunião sem mim? – perguntou a Haruno fingindo estar profundamente ofendida.

-Você descobriu! – a Yamanaka fez cara de falsa surpresa.

As quatro riram divertidas. Apesar de conhecerem praticamente toda a KHS, só eram elas mesmas na companhia uma da outra. Afinal, elas eram as melhores, das melhores amigas.

.

Por onde passava era recepcionada com sorrisos. Sabia que a maioria deles eram falsos, mas nem por isso deixava de retribuir. Afinal, acima de tudo as aparências. Avistou um grupo de garotas rindo e acenou levemente. Aquelas ali não eram o que se podia chamar de suas amigas intimas, mas mantinha um relacionamento agradável com as mesmas. Elas retribuíram o gesto com beijinhos e acenos. Aquele era um grupo engraçado de se ver; uma loira, uma morena, uma rosada e outra azulada. O mais intrigante é que apesar das personalidades fortes, elas se davam bem.

Assim que chegou ao auditório percebeu que ainda tinha vários lugares disponíveis. A morena se arrastou sem a mínima vontade até ao fundo do auditório, onde estavam localizados alguns dos seus amigos. Cumprimentou-os com um "Bom Dia" quase inaudível, seguido de um bocejo, enquanto esfregava os olhos em um gesto extremamente infantil.

-Eh preguiça! – olhou divertido para a Hyuuga a sua frente.

Ela apenas retribuiu fazendo um gesto obsceno; mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

-Hinata, querida, olha os modos. – sorriu, olhando significativamente para as pessoas que estavam por perto.

A morena finalmente percebeu que tinha alguns calouros observando atentamente todos os seus movimentos e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. "Ah, claro, grande maneira de começar o ano".

Pegou o seu celular e ficou encarando-o, pensando quem deveria perturbar.

-Hinata vai me ignorar? Não vou ganhar nenhum beijinho de bom-dia? – continuou provocando.

A Hyuuga continuou encarando o celular que tinha como papel de parede uma foto de Tom Cruise.

-Hina... – mal teve tempo de abrir a boca e sentiu um tapa forte na nuca. – Ai... Oh, Shino, ta ficando doido? – perguntou cruzando os braços, emburrado.

Shino limitou-se a ignorá-lo, enquanto trocava um sorriso com Hinata.

-Ouch bebê, fica com raiva não, ta? Prometo que se você se comportar te dou um chocolate. – a Hyuuga disse fazendo uma voz melosa, apertando as bochechas do Inuzuka.

-Selio? – perguntou entrando na brincadeira, fazendo bico.

Novamente ganhou um tapa na nuca. Dessa vez mais delicado.

-Cala a boca, Kiba. – seguido de uma gargalhada gostosa.

-Ei, ei vamos parar com a putaria aí atrás! – um loiro gritou.

-Que putaria o quê, Uzumaki? – Kiba perguntou com deboche.

-Estão atrapalhando minha concentração. – sorriu.

-Concentração do quê?

-Estou me preparando para mais um discurso infindável, da velha Tsunade. – comentou com uma falsa expressão cansada.

Hinata soltou mais uma risada. Era fato que, todo ano era a mesma coisa, a diretora fazia um discurso enorme, apenas para dizer que desejava que todos tivessem um ótimo ano letivo, que não queria ver as suas caras nem pintadas de ouro em sua sala, apresentar os professores aos novatos e só.

-Desde quando palavras como "infindável", fazem parte do seu vocabulário? – Sasuke perguntou sarcástico.

-Cala a boca.

-Vejo que o casalzinho está brigando. – comentou maliciosa. Gaara que estava sentado entre Sasuke e Naruto sorriu ao reconhecer a voz da irmã. – Recolham-se em sua insignificância. Ou no caso, tirem suas pernas do caminho que estou tentando passar! – colocou a mão na cintura olhando-os com superioridade.

Eles a obedeceram de imediato.

-Sim, mestre!

Enquanto passava por eles Temari piscou para o trio que estava nos bancos de trás e bagunçou de leve o cabelo do irmão. Velhos hábitos nunca mudariam; a Sabaku era um ótimo exemplo disso.

.

Kiba, Shino e Hinata olhavam divertidos para a loira. Continuava do mesmo jeito. Mas assim estava bom. Era realmente engraçado ver como apesar do tom de brincadeira, tudo que ela falasse era ordem.

Hinata cumprimentou alguns conhecidos que passavam por eles e viu alguns colegas de classe sentando próximo onde estavam, dentre eles seu primo. Ele lhe dedicou um aceno e um sorriso. Hinata riu mais uma vez, podia ter jurado ouvir alguns suspiros.

Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Neji.

"Você, hein? Bem que poderia pegar leve. Qualquer dia desses alguma dessas meninas irá ter um infarto! ;*"

Menos de dois minutos depois recebeu uma resposta.

"Meu charme é algo natural, prima. Não me culpe por arrancar suspiros, dessas damas indefesas. ;)"

Hinata sorriu.

.

Kurosaki Mayumi, Hiara Takumi e Mayu Himeko, sentaram na mesma fileira que Tenten, Neji e Lee. Quando estavam se acomodando em seus lugares Hinata as cumprimentou e elas retribuíram com um sorriso.

-Ok, faltam apenas cinco minutos pra começar. O que faremos? – perguntou Mayu, ajeitando a presilha nos cabelos azuis escuros.

-Iremos esperar não é obvio? – Hiara piscou um de seus olhos azuis escuros emoldurados por maquiagem.

Mayu revirou os olhos verdes claros, já estava acostumada com as respostas sarcásticas de Hiara.

-Botar a conversar em dia, que tal? – May perguntou, ajeitando a franja loira com mechas azuis que insistia em cair em seus olhos verdes, ignorando o que a morena tinha acabado de responder.

-Ótimo! – sorriu Hiara. – Quando será a próxima festa? – perguntou animada. – Já está na hora de dar uma animada nisso aqui.

As outras duas sorriram concordando.

Essa era a amizade delas, poucas palavras, algumas festas e uma dose única de sarcasmo.

.

-Charme natural? – perguntou lendo a mensagem que o Hyuuga tinha acabado de mandar pra prima. – Fala sério, Hyuuga! – completou sarcástica.

-Tenten, admita. Você sabe que sou todo natural, não é minha culpa se não resistem ao meu charme. E olha que, eu não preciso fazer esforço algum. – piscou.

A garota apenas revirou os olhos.

-Não se iluda Neji.

-Admita! – levantou a sobrancelha seguidas vezes.

-Que você se acha tanto que seu ego não cabe dentro de você? – perguntou sorrindo inocente.

O Hyuuga sorriu enquanto aproximava seu rosto lentamente do da Mtsashi.

-Não, que sou irresistível. - sorriu ao ver a garota lutando contra suas pálpebras.

Quando os olhos dela estavam fechados, sentiu os lábios do Hyuuga.

Mas estes, não estavam nos seus lábios, um beijo foi deixado na sua testa.

-Idiota! – sibilou.

O Hyuuga sorriu convencido. Tinha ganhado o dia. Conseguiu fazer com que sua querida melhor amiga ficasse irritada com ele.

Rock Lee olhava os amigos divertidos, "E esse é o fogo da juventude!", mas, lá no fundo sabia que tudo não passava de uma forma estranha de os dois desejarem um bom inicio de aulas um pro outro e que tudo nunca passaria da amizade... Ou será que não?

.

-Bom dia, garotos ridículos e meninas lindas! – começou animado – Não pude deixar de perceber a ceninha que você fez Temari. Que feio! Não podemos atacar damas indefesas. – sinalizou para Naruto e Sasuke em toda sua gloria adolescente.

Os dois resolveram ignorar, conheciam o bastante Yamanami Susumu, para saber que a melhor coisa que você podia fazer era fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Afinal esse era o jeito do moreno.

Gaara apesar de conhecer o jeito do moreno, conhecia sua irmã o bastante pra saber que ela nunca deixava nada por menos. Sorriu em antecipação.

A Sabaku mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio. Essa regra de "ignorar" não estava no manual de instruções de Temari.

-Não faz assim que eu me apaixono! – comentou sarcástico.

Temari apenas sorriu, também, sarcástica.

-Que morresse de paixão. – fez uma cara pensativa. – Literalmente. – um sorriso malicioso preencheu seus lábios.

-Sabaku, não faz assim se não eu _realmente_ gamo. – comentou brincalhão. – Porque seria ótimo ter la petit mort...**¹** - deixou as palavras no ar.

–Para de encher o saco. - a loira já estava ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Saco, Temari? Que saco? – perguntou divertido.

-Quer fazer o favor de calar a porra da boca?

-Só se você calá-la com os seus lábios. – abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ou você para com essas piadinhas ou te pego na saída. – a loira estava realmente começando a ficar irritada com as piadinhas de duplo sentido. Percebeu um sorriso surgindo nos lábios do moreno. – Eu to falando sério!

-Não precisa esperar todo esse tempo, se quiser pode pegar agora. Não me incomodo. – era realmente divertido irritar aquela garota. Ela tinha resposta pra tudo. Azar o dela, que nas frases em que revidava continha o duplo sentido.

As pessoas que estavam perto abafaram os risos.

Temari bufou indignada com a audácia daquele garoto.

Shikamaru que havia acabado de chegar acompanhado de Kuran Haruka estava alheio a tudo. Cumprimentaram a todos com um breve bom di. Passaram por Susumu que estava parado em frente a uma fileira e sentaram ao lado de Temari.

A loira nunca ficou tão feliz em ver aqueles dois. Por que assim, não seria preciso retrucar o comentário. Mas se ela pudesse, tinha certeza que ia acabar na detenção e aquele moreno na enfermaria.

.

-Shikamaru você sabe o porquê de estar todo mundo tão calado? – fitou-o com seus olhos caramelos-esverdeados.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. – suspirou se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

Haruka deu de ombros, esperando o falatório recomeçar.

.

Jasmine Schultzer estava procurando um lugar quando viu toda a interação entre a Sabaku e o Yamanami. Não perdeu tempo, estava na hora de alguns conselhos. Com passos decididos foi até eles.

-Percebo que não estão se dando muito bem. – disse com sua melhor cara de seria e seu tom de "dona do saber" – Talvez isso tudo não passe de tensão sexual, já pensaram por esse lado? Todo esse dialogo agressivo... Talvez seja amor reprimido! – tagarelou animada.

Yamanami que ainda estava parado em frente a uma das fileiras observava divertido o comentário "lógico" da ruiva ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar de esguelha a Temari, que massageava as têmporas. Era evidente que a loira estava P da vida.

-Você acha isso mesmo, Jay? – perguntou se divertindo com a situação.

Jasmine percebeu o olhar que o moreno lançou a Temari e resolveu brincar um pouco.

-Ah sim, tenho quase certeza... – piscou pra ele sem que ninguém percebesse. – O primeiro passo é aceitação, mas se você quiser pular essa parte... O que importa é a conquista. Ou seja, como conquistar a pessoa amada e todo esse blábláblá.

Susumu gargalhou.

-Conte-me mais, Jay.

Os dois se sentaram nos bancos atrás de Temari, Jay ao lado de Shino e Susumu ao seu lado, que ficava posicionado estrategicamente atrás da Sabaku. Logo, Jasmine desatou a falar, enquanto o moreno estudava as reações da loira.

No final, tudo não passava da boa e velha arte de irritar e nada melhor do que começar o ano com o pé direito. As brincadeiras são ótimas, ainda mais quando você é o autor da mesma e elas não são direcionadas a sua adorável pessoa.

.

Shihyo Aoshi viu os presentes abafarem os risos. E cumprimentou a todos com um:

-Começamos o ano com o pé direito. Ao menos dessa vez, ninguém se descontrolou e pegou uma detenção – sorriu e arrumou os cabelos loiros.

Foi o que restou para que todos rissem. Ao que parece estavam progredindo, ninguém tinha quebrado nada até agora.

Shihyo andou em toda sua gloria de 1,30cm até a fileira em que Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Jasmine e Susumu estavam, cumprimentou a todos com toques de mãos e sentou-se ao lado de Susumu.

.

Candace Susan Benson observava as pessoas da fileira da frente divertida.

-É sempre bom chegar cedo. – começou como quem não quer nada. – Você consegue os melhores lugares, aprecia tudo o que as pessoas fazem; seja isso bom ou ruim. Legal, né? – perguntou enquanto ajeitava sua blusa pra não ficar tão marcada na bolinha que era seu estomago.

A garota de olhos verdes claro olhou para outra esperando uma resposta.

-Sim, isso é fato – sorriu. – Mas, não deixa de ser desconfortável, porque não é nada legal passar tanto tempo sentada nessa cadeira, ainda mais pra quem tem bumbum de brasileira – brincou fazendo referencia a sua nacionalidade.

Candy sorriu. Sim, os bancos eram desconfortáveis. Itigo Muyame estava certa.

-Mas, veja pelo lado bom... O tempo passa mais rápido quando observamos a vida dos outros. – comentou brincalhona.

Muy acenou, "O tempo realmente passa mais rápido", pensou sorrindo. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos pra campa bater e nem toda turma estava presente. Não que fossem fofoqueiras, mas a melhor forma de aprender sobre os outros é observando e era bem legal ver aquelas figuras interagindo.

-Outro fato! – concordou Hashima Hikari, encarando-as com seus olhos cinza, puxando pro preto, com uma falsa expressão inocente.

Muy e Candy olharam desconfiadas para Hika.

- Todo mundo tá feliz? Tá feliz! Todo mundo quer dançar?... – cantava alegre.

"Porque mesmo que Muy ensinou essa musica da Xuxa?" Candy pensou com pesar. Hika era sua amiga, mas um fato era que ela cantava muito mal.

.

Setsuna Labella Angi atravessou com seu skate os corredores da escola. Estava atrasada, mas com sorte conseguiria entrar no auditório sem que percebessem. Parou em frente à porta do auditório. Ajeitou os cabelos loiros repicado em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito, presos por uma fita laranja. E entrou.

-Vejo que a Srta. resolveu se juntar a nós. – a diretora comentou sarcástica.

Angi sorriu com superioridade e procurou um lugar.

"Merda", pensou. O único lugar disponível era na primeira fileira de bancos, bem de frente pra diretora.

Caminhou até o local a passos decididos, largou o skate no chão e pegou uma jujuba em formato de dentaduras da bolsa. Ignorando completamente o olhar das pessoas sobre si.

Tsunade olhou com reprovação para a garota, mas decidiu fingir que nada estava acontecendo, tinha coisas mais importantes pra dizer.

-Como eu ia dizendo, os horários serão entregues pelos professores que irão acompanhar vocês até suas respectivas salas... – aquele seria um longo discurso.

.

Depois de muita perda de tempo Tsunade terminou com um:

-Dispensados! – olhou para as ultimas fileiras, onde estava a maioria dos formandos. – E vocês, aproximem-se. – fez um gesto amplo em direção as fileiras da frente, que estavam vazias.

Caminharam sem um pingo de vontade para as cadeiras indicadas. Depois de acomodados ficaram encarando a diretora com cara de paisagem.

Tsunade revirou os olhos. "Pirralhos mimados" pensou.

-Bem, como já sabem, esse ano será o último de vocês no Konoha High School. E gostaria de avisar que as aulas serão mais puxadas, que não admitiremos mais tantas detenções e suspensões, já que vocês servirão de exemplos para os mais novos, terão que fazer entrevistas para a faculdade e... – continuou a falar.

Os alunos olhavam incrédulos para a loira, que continuava a falar como aquele ano seria importante, que eles serviam de exemplos para os mais novos, que deveriam se esforçar ao máximo e mais um monte de blábláblá. Sério, que ela estava dando lição de moral neles? Logo ela que foi encontrada milhares de vezes, bêbada em sua sala?

-E para finalizar, queria comunicar que a KHS, como sempre, não irá fazer festas e derivados, então a cerimônia será simples. Somente a entrega de diplomas. E acabou!

Hashima Hikari ficou indignada com as palavras frias e insensíveis da diretora.

-Então quer dizer que... Não haverá mais formatura? – quando a diretora respondeu com um "Sim" entediado ela balançou a cabeça com reprovação fazendo com que seus cabelos esverdeados se movimentassem levemente. – Não é mais um conto de fadas! – falou uma nota mais alta.

Olharam-na como se ela fosse um alienígena. Mas no final, todos sentiam a mesma coisa. Decepção. Porque aquela turma realmente tinha planos para a formatura.

Hikari foi abrindo a boca devagar, estava pensando sobre o que fazer agora que não exitia mais formatura... Estava fora do ar novamente.

.

¹ Os franceses se referem ao orgasmo como 'a pequena morte' - la petit mort

.

**N/A:** Estou no prazo, então nada de xingamentos! – levanta a bandeira branca.

Como vocês perceberam o capitulo está chato, tentativa de humor que deve ter gerado muitos "cri, cri, cri". Mas, foi necessário. Demorei muito, porque não tava tendo criatividade e hoje, no ultimo dia do prazo aconteceu isso, depois de muitas tentativas frustrantes. Espero que gostem e quero dizer que como eu falei desde o prólogo, eles são adolescentes que gostam de provocar e mantêm suas paqueras então nada é sério! ;)

E se você quiser falar mal, dizer que eu acabei com sua obra de arte – no caso, seu personagem – fique à vontade! Sou toda olhares, porque ouvidos é impossível! ~~

Brincadeiras a parte... Mas, agora falando sério.

1 - Próximos capítulos virão e como deu pra perceber eu não entrei em detalhes nas aparências que os babies têm.

2 – Se você não gostou dos amigos dos seus personagens, por favor, deixe eu me justificar. Formei grupos através da personalidade, mas se não gostaram estamos sempre abertos a sugestões.

3 – Se não gostou da forma com que seu personagem interagiu, favor dar dicas do que devo mudar. À direção agradece! ~~ 'HAUSAHSUAH Sério, podem abrir o berreiro e exigir seus direitos.

4 – Esse aqui só está pra dar volume! 8D

Até a próxima! ;*


End file.
